


helpless

by Ilikesheep (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is dead, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ilikesheep





	helpless

She smells like cinnamon and vanilla. Her hair is softer than the finest silk, and her hands hold the most tender touch. The sparkle from her eyes can light up the room, a smile laced with cheer.

God, how she wanted to just curl up next to her and hold her for days. Embrace the warmth from within her beautiful body, full of gorgeous, yet subtle curves. Gathering clumps of her raven hair, threading it through her fingers gently. 

But it wasn't for her. She didn't get to love her every day, tell her how absolutely stunning she looked, or how much she meant to her. No. 

Instead, she could watch from afar. Only dreaming of the moment where their fingertips might brush up against each other. And of course, it wouldn't be intentional. 

Then why did she collapse onto the floor? Why was she shaken to the core with every broken sob's echo, ringing in her ears? Why were her limbs numb, and her entire body shaking when she found out? 

Elizabeth never knew, and never will. That's why she's helplessly sobbing


End file.
